Perfect Day
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: Today is the perfect day. I stand here and look around. I try to fight the soft smile that's trying to make its way to my face. You're so close to me, yet so far away. Drabble.


_**Perfect Day**_

Today is the perfect day.

I stand here and look around. I try to fight the soft smile that's trying to make its way to my face. You're so close to me, yet so far away.

_You'd disagree. You'd say we are close enough. If we were any closer, people might get the wrong idea. You'd be embarrassed for eternity._

I look up and squint my eyes from the bright sunshine hitting my eyes. The sky is a beautiful shade of blue and I have a really hard time trying to spot a cloud. There are none.

_You'd say the sky reminded you of my eyes. I'd say your eyes are more similar to the sky. We'd argue and in the end, we'd decide that his eyes are the most like the sky. Mine are like the ocean and yours are a greener shade. We'd lay down on the grass and inhale the fresh scent as we'd stare at the sky and embrace the contentment we'd be feeling. I'd feel at peace._

I hear birds chirp around me. I close my eyes as soft melodies feel the air and I feel the music consume me. Yes, this is what I live for.

_You'd be proud if I told you how much music means to me now. You'd quickly tell me to sing a song for you. I'd gladly obey and sing my heart out. You'd tell me I have a beautiful voice and I'd thank you, before pulling you into a hug. You'd add that she has a beautiful voice too and I'd laugh, knowing how true it is._

I take my eyes away from the sky and the first thing I notice are the red roses. They're sprawled all around you. He probably put them there. I bend down and pick up one of them. I bring it up to my eye level and examine it. Beautiful.

_You'd laugh if I said this flower is beautiful. You'd tell me to give it to her and you'd push me towards her, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment. I'd give the rose to her and I'd watch her blush and smile shyly as she takes it from me. She'd thank me and kiss me on the cheek and you'd be smiling from afar._

My grip loosens on the flower and it floats away into the air like a feather. I feel the gentle breeze against my face and bask in the peaceful feelings it evokes in my body.

_You'd be standing a few yards away from me, but I'd still see you. He'd be brushing a windswept curl away from your face as he lovingly stares into your eyes. You'd giggle quietly at something he'd say. You'd feel my eyes on you and turn to me. I'd wink at you and you'd smile gently and everything would be alright in the world._

"Troy?"

I turn around to find my father standing behind me. He smiles at me and puts his hand on my shoulder. He says I need to get inside. The wedding is about to start and they need the groom.

I turn towards you one more time and smile, before following my father inside.

_You'd say you would be okay if I asked you if you'd be okay riding him in this storm. I'd smile and say I trust you. You'd hug me and you'd be quickly advancing towards your car. When you'd drive away, I'd smile one more time and go inside the warmth of the house._

Once inside, I feel the anxiety rising in my body. I'm about to get married. I can't back off now and truthfully, I don't want to.

The wedding march starts playing and I gulp. This is it. He's the first groomsman to come through the door, escorting his sister, who is a bridesmaid. Even though he smiles at me, I see the pain in his eyes. He misses you.

_You'd be lowered into the ground and I'd watch on hopelessly. He'd be trying to keep himself together and not cry. She'd lay a hand on his shoulder and she'd be trying to stop sobbing. He'd be having the hardest time of all of us putting you to rest. I'd be losing a best friend. He'd be losing a lover. I'd turn away from his blank face and hope that he'll be okay someday, even though I'd know he will never fully heal._

Then she comes out. She takes my breath away as she slowly walks towards me with her father. She looks like a goddess in her beautiful white dress and her deep chocolate eyes are lovingly staring into mine. Her black curls are framing her face perfectly. She's gorgeous.

As I take her hand, I feel waves of love and happiness rush through my body and I decide I've never felt so happy since you died.

Yes, today is the perfect day.

_I wish I could share it with you, Kelsi._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Just to clarify: it's from Troy's POV, he's talking to Kelsi (who's dead), the 'he' is Ryan and the 'she' is Gabriella. Kelsi is buried next to the church where Troy and Gabriella are getting married****. I wrote this impulsively, but I hope you guys liked it! :D Thanks to Tess for beta'ing!  
**

**~ Joyce**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to Disney.  
**


End file.
